bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 42
|romaji=Iza Kesshō |pages = 18 |arc = U.A. Sports Festival |issue= 25, 2015 |new character = Hero Killer: Stain |previous = Chapter 41 |next = Chapter 43 |cover = Ochaco Uraraka Mina Ashido Momo Yaoyorozu Toru Hagakure Tsuyu Asui Kyoka Jiro |volume = 5 |date = May 18, 2015 |anime episode = Episode 24 Episode 25}} |Iza Kesshō}} is the forty-second chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The second match of the third round begins. It is Fumikage vs. Katsuki. Unlike his previous matches, Fumikage is at a major disadvantage and is forced to go completely on the defensive due to the light from Katsuki's Explosions weakening Dark Shadow and that Dark Shadow hasn't fully replenished its strength. Even worse, Katsuki's fierce fighting style prevents Fumikage from countering. Despite this, Fumikage does manage to keep Katsuki at bay. Tired of his persistence, Katsuki manages to get past Fumikage's Dark Shadow and lands behind Fumikage. Katsuki uses Stun Grenade which causes an explosion around him, hitting Fumikage and his Dark Shadow in the process. After the smoke clears, Katsuki has Fumikage pinned down. Katsuki tells Fumikage that it's his fault for telling people about Dark Shadow's weakness but admits that it wasn't a fair match-up to begin with. Although he can still get up and fight, Fumikage, knowing he is at a severe disadvantage, surrenders. Fumikage's surrender causes Katsuki to win, thus the final match will be between Katsuki and Shoto. Tenya tells Izuku and Ochaco to watch the final match closely for their payback later to which Izuku and Ochaco agree with. Tenya's phone starts ringing and excuses himself. Tenya goes to answer his phone in private. Tenya picks up his phone, noticing that his mother is calling him. Tenya apologizes to his mother for losing in his match and that he was too careless. However, Tenya's mother tells him that she is not phoning about that and tells Tenya to stay calm. Tenya is shocked at the news his mother is telling him and becomes distraught. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure from before is revealed to be the Hero Killer, Stain, who appears on a rooftop. Stain says that the current society is distorted and twisted and declares that he will make them face reality. After Kurogiri appears, Stain draws his katana and aims it at Kurogiri. However, Kurogiri asks Stain to withhold his blade and says that he has been wanting to meet him due to his notoriety. Kurogiri asks Stain for a moment of his time, teleporting Stain and himself away. Shoto waits in the waiting room for his final match to begin. Shoto thinks about Izuku's words; that his powers are his and only his. Shoto admits that he didn't think that way before he fought Izuku. The door slams open, revealing Katsuki, who barged into the wrong room. Shoto doesn't pay attention to Katsuki, much to Katsuki's annoyance. Katsuki complains about Shoto's attitude towards a fellow finalist. Shoto continues to ignore him until Katsuki uses a small Explosion on the table to get his attention. Shoto says to Katsuki that Izuku is the type of person who is compelled to drag out peoples' problems and help them. Shoto asks Katsuki, as Izuku's childhood friend, if Izuku has always been the type of person compelled to help people's problems. Katsuki remembers how Izuku tried to help him in their childhood. Furious, Katsuki angrily kicks the table over, telling Shoto that he doesn't care about Izuku and doesn't care about Shoto's problems or feelings. Before he leaves, Katsuki tells Shoto to give everything he's got and that he will make Izuku bow before him when he reaches the top. The final match of the tournament event between Katsuki and Shoto commences. Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 42